


Reign

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 14th Century, Age of Consent, Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Controlling Kylo Ren, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force suppression, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Jealousy, King Kylo, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren in Love, Loss of Virginity, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Misogyny, Neck Kissing, Patriarchy, Possessive Behavior, Prince Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Week, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: King Snoke—a vicious leader feared by many—holds his annual royal dance at the Black Castle. Rey Kenobi being a dignitary's daughter is forced to attend against her goodwill. At the royal dance attracts Rey the attention of the young dark Prince Kylo Ren as he discovers they have something in common. Soon Rey finds herself in a predicament as she gets involved in the royalty's dirty business and has no other choice but to marry Prince Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 62
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, my first fanfiction on AO3. I'm excited to start writing. I have loads of Reylo ideas I want to publish. (To anyone who actually reads my work: thank you!)

Rey takes one last glance at her reflection in the mirror making sure everything is sitting perfectly. She practices her fake smile one more time to see if it’s convincing enough. It is. Her sister Rose steps into their shared bedroom with a real smile on her lips. Rey looks at her through the mirror.

“The carriage is ready.”

Rey gives a quick nod to say she understands they need to go now. She follows her sister outside to the black carriage. It’s small but big enough for the two sisters to sit in the back and their father in the front. The carriage has red velvet curtains as decoration but Rey doesn’t plan on hiding away inside the carriage. Two white horses stand and wait patiently for their orders to move.

The Black Castle is not far from where they live in the wealthy quarters. Most people attend the royal dances by horse and the less wealthy by foot. Only the most privileged get picked up in a royal carriage sent from the Black Castle itself. Rey knows she should feel grateful for her position compared to the less fortunate who doesn’t stand much of a chance of succeeding on their own. If only it wasn’t for the fact that the higher rank you have in the kingdom the less likely the chances are of getting away from King Snoke.

The poorest in the kingdom are considered nobodies as no one pays any attention to them. They can leave without anyone noticing and it won’t look suspicious to Snoke. Sometimes Rey wishes things were different for her family. One day she will find a way to travel away from this kingdom—the kingdom of Alderaan and she’ll never return. She just wants a peaceful life where she doesn’t have to worry about her every move all the time.

The ride to the Black Castle is quiet. Rey glances at all the people they pass by as they are dressed in their finest clothes—some finer than others. The path to the big entrance is lighted up by huge torches all the way. The sight is alluring and makes the castle look welcoming rather than threatening.

The carriage comes to a stop and Rey steps out with the help of her father. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she smooths her dark blue dress with her hands. She looks over at Rose that does the same with her green dress. Nothing should be out of place. Sensing how nervous Rey is Rose takes her sister’s hand as they walk the path to the castle together.

With the ballroom insight, Rey takes a deep breath. Nothing’s going to happen. They greet the counsel their father works with, dances a few times and heads home as usual. Rey reminds herself she is safely tucked in bed back in her quarter in no time.

They reach the crowd of people at the entrance that slowly inches forward. Everyone must be formally announced before entering the ballroom. Rey fights the urge to fiddle with her dress as her name is announced along with her sister and father. This tradition has always seemed odd to Rey and with the stare of everyone it only adds to her nervousness. The moment they step into the ballroom their father gives them a look that says “behave” before he leaves them to greet all of importance.

King Snoke sits firmly on the throne centred in the room. He doesn’t say anything as he stares intensely at the people walking in—making sure he doesn’t miss out on anything. The royal dances are sometimes random and hold without any reason. Some states it’s so Snoke can have everyone he wants to keep an eye on in one room. If someone doesn’t go, it’s not surprising to hear news of them being arrested for rebellion or brought in for questioning the next day. Snoke automatically assumes if someone doesn’t attend then they are hiding something.

Tonight is different though since it’s the annual celebration of Snoke’s coronation. It’s to keep people reminded of who their king is and where the power lies.  
Rey feels a sudden chill in her bones as if she knows something but can’t place it into words exactly _what_. A sudden hush cuts across the ballroom getting Rey’s attention. She has a feeling she already knows why.

An announcement is made: Young Prince Kylo Ren has returned home to the Black Castle after finishing his training overseas. The crowd departs to make room for the prince in the middle of the floor.

Rumours speak of a dark and isolated figure, not even blood related to the king, a man with a dark heart and prone to fits of rage. Rey has never seen the prince but the stories they tell about him make her skin jittery with anxiety. She stands on her tiptoes to get a better view, the crowd blocking his first steps. Even though she is left in the dark she can feel every step he takes.

It isn’t until Prince Kylo steps onto the stage where King Snoke sits on the throne and spins around to face the crowd that Rey gets a good look at him. Tall, muscular built, dark unruly hair and a handsome face with a bored expression. He stands straight with a posture of a true prince like the whole kingdom is beneath him. Dressed in the royal colour black he does nothing but to confirm Rey’s fears.

Snoke stands from the throne to welcome everyone as Prince Kylo stands by his side. Rey doesn’t listen to his speech. She is way too entranced in staring at Prince Kylo to focus on anything else. She can’t help but feel a strange connection to him—this strange pull as his dark eyes scan the crowd. When his eyes land on Rey her body freezes and she wonder if he feels the connection too. Her theory is confirmed when his gaze lingers longer than she’s comfortable with. She breaks their eye contact to take a subtle deep breath to calm her racing nerves.

Greet, dance and home—she repeats the mantra in her head. This is how it has always been and this is how it continues to be.

King Snoke’s speech is over before Rey knows of it. The crowd applauses before the chitter-chatter starts up again. Rey looks up to the stage to find the prince is no longer alongside King Snoke. It fazes her how she feels somewhat disappointed.

“Rey!”

Rey spins around to the familiar voice to see her childhood friend greeting her.

“Finn,” she smiles.

“You look—wow, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Rey gushes and gives a slight curtsy. Rose comes to stand beside her sister, somewhat annoyed Finn hasn’t greeted or complimented her.

“Finn,” Rose says with a nod catching his attention.

“Rose,” he greets with a smile.

“Where is your father Mister Kenobi?” he asks looking at both the girls.

“He’s here somewhere greeting everyone,” Rey says shrugging her shoulders. She feels calm at the moment. Her fears from before lingering in the back of her head, that is until she spots the prince. He’s not far from where she’s standing talking with a businessman. Becoming lightheaded Rey feels a sudden need to flee.

“Excuse me,” she says to Finn and Rose before she leaves them alone—not that she thinks Rose doesn’t mind. Rey instantly finds the balcony and steps outside inhaling the fresh air. She walks over to the railing and looks down into the courtyard that is littered with torches. Above the castle, the two moons shine brightly.

An abrupt drop in the temperature heightens Rey’s senses. The strange connection from before reappearing—only coming back stronger telling Rey that the dark prince is right behind her blocking the doorway.

“Enjoying the view?” His voice is deep and low. Rey spins around to face him as he steps closer to her.

“Yes, your Royal Highness. It’s a beautiful touch to the occasion of tonight.” Rey’s heart beats fiercely as she considers her choice of words thoughtfully.

“You’re the daughter of Mister Kenobi,” he states calmly. Rey’s heart skips a beat at that statement. Prince Kylo knows who she is. She doesn’t know if she should feel threatened. “Your father is a respected man in the council.”

“Yes, sire,” she agrees with him. “Thank you.”

He turns his body fully to her, studying her face. Rey has a feeling her nervousness is easy to read. She can’t stop the shaking of her hands and the small trembling in her body. The prince, however, is a different story. He seems calm but Rey can’t read his emotionless facial expression.

He takes a step closer to her and Rey’s inner instinct makes her step back into the railing. The dead silence between them is eerie and Rey doesn’t know how she can get out of this situation. Prince Kylo stares deeply into her eyes and Rey doesn’t know if she should look away.

“There is something about you,” he mutters softly. He lifts one hand to brush away a strand of brown hair from Rey’s face. She gasps softly when his fingers make contact with her skin: A spark. The look on Prince Kylo’s face mirrors the look on Rey’s face.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too,” he whispers huskily. Rey shudders when she feels his breath fan faintly over her lips. He pulls away the moment his name is called. Though he can’t stay the prince looks at Rey as if he has all the time in the world.

“Save me a dance for later?”

Rey is taken back by his request but she immediately regains her posture and gives a small curtsy.

“Yes, your Royal Highness. I would be honoured.”

He lingers for a moment before he heads for the door. Rey stands back at the balcony and exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The night didn’t turn out like she expected it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the ballroom, Rey is anxiously looking around among the people she’s currently stuck with for the night. She doesn’t know if the prince will find her and bid her a dance or if she should go looking for him or when it will happen or—

Her mind is a mess as all her thoughts are tumbling back and forth. Feeling dizzy, Rey grabs a hold of the nearest table to steady herself.

“Rey, are you alright?” Finn comes up to Rey through the crowd noticing her lack of participation. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Rey says forcing a convincing smile. He nods and takes a step away from her.

“Care for a dance?” Rey looks startled at Finn as he extends his hand for her to accept.

“I can’t do this,” Rey mumbles to herself as she hurriedly walks away leaving a baffled Finn. Rey spots the entrance and her feet speedily heads for the outside. In theory, there is no rule for when you’re supposed to leave but no one ever leaves early.

Rey stops by the wide doors while she considers her options. Running away won’t solve any of her problems—it will probably only make it worse. What won’t the prince think when he can’t find her? Or the question is rather: What will he do?

Rey slowly spins around on her heel as she faces the ballroom once again. No matter how much she wants the night to be over with there is nothing she can do about it.

The night continues smoothly. Rey, being the well-behaved and courteous daughter of Mr Kenobi, greets every single council member and maintains a polite conversation. She dances the night away with various guys asking her to dance including Finn. Prince Kylo and the worries from before is momentarily forgotten as she enjoys herself. By the time she’s danced with Finn for the fifth time, she’s slightly out of breath.

“My lady.”

The smile on her lips instantly vanishes and an expression of uneasiness takes over her beautiful features. Her heart starts beating so fast it feels like it’s stuck in her throat. She elegantly spins on her heal to politely greet the prince. Her face is flustered as she is partly embarrassed by being slightly out of breath in front of him.

“Y-Your Royal Highness.” Placing one foot behind the other she makes a small curtsy.

Prince Kylo raises one eyebrow as the corner of his lip tugs a bit upward in amusement. Rey is astounded that he finds enjoyment in her flustered state. He doesn’t utter a word as he extends his hand for her to take. Slowly Rey places her small hand on top of his.

The prince leads them both to the middle of the floor while Rey revels in the warm touch of his hand. He intertwines their fingers while he uses his other hand to hold a firm grip on her waist. Rey places her free hand on his shoulder as he takes the lead. The music is much calmer now as they both swing sweetly to the soft ballad.

“You have quite the admires.” His tone is serious but all the same playful.

“Sorry?” Rey is taken back not really sure what his intentions are.

“I’ve watched you tonight. A lot of guys asked you to dance.” Rey’s heart skips a beat by his words. She doesn’t know how she should feel about the prince keeping an eye on her.

“They’re my friends.” He doesn’t seem satisfied with her answer but he lets it pass for now. Rey ignores the stares from the crowd as they try not to be obvious about ogling them. A town’s girl dancing with the dark prince, that’s definitely going to make some headlines.

“Tell me, why is a woman of your age not married yet?” The question isn’t odd. Most girls are betrothed or married after the age of eighteen. Being the oldest daughter, Rey was supposed to be married to their neighbour’s son but she refused the proposal. Rey doesn’t want to be tied down to man. She’s not even sure she ever wants to be. The one thing she is certain about is she wants to get away from here.

“I wouldn’t let my father choose my future for me.” He nods as if he understands.

The music comes to an end before a new tune starts playing. Prince Kylo lets go of Rey’s waist but he takes the hand that’s still intertwined with hers and raises it to his lips, letting the kiss linger on her smooth skin before letting go. He walks away from her without another word; her skin feeling cold the places he touched her before.

• • •

It’s the loud banging on the door downstairs that wakes up Rey. She looks across the bedroom to see Rose still sleeping soundlessly. She rubs her tired eyes as she removes her blanket from her body. Being only in her thin nightgown she shivers to some extent as she walks down the stairs. The wood is cold against her bare feet and goosebumps form on her legs.

“General Hux. To what do I owe the honour of your visit?” Rey lingers on the staircase with one hand on the railing as she curiously watches the scene in front of her. Her father, Mister Kenobi has opened the door to reveal the general from the royal military, a tall, slender, red-headed young man garbed in black. General Hux has always frightened her in one way or another with his cruel demeanour and insensitive behaviour.

“Spare me your politeness and save it for the king. I’m here with a request from Prince Kylo Ren.” Rey straightens her back further upon hearing the mention of the prince bringing a message to her house. General Hux clears his throat to speak and opens the scroll in his hand.

“Miss Rey Kenobi is invited to dinner tonight at the Black Castle. His Royal Highness Prince Kylo Ren of Alderaan will be awaiting Miss Rey Kenobi's arrival as the two binary suns have set.” The General closes the scroll and looks directly at Rey with a warning in his eyes.

“Don’t be late.”

Startled in being caught lurking, Rey takes a step back but stubs her foot and falls back on her backside. She winces as she bites her bottom lip from screaming out in pain. Last night felt like a dream but it wasn’t.

As the day processes, night time is approaching faster than Rey likes. When the binary suns finally set, she anxiously stands in front of the gates to the Black Castle. As promised Prince Kylo stands patiently waiting for her on the other side. He is just as handsome as she remembers but frighteningly intimidating.

The dinner is awkward with only a minimal amount of small talk. King Snoke is absent and Rey sits alone with the dark prince. The chandeliers shine brightly above them decorated with pure white crystals in thousands. Rey can’t stop glancing at them especially at the one above her. Upon her arrival, she noticed immediately something being off.

She takes a sip of the red wine from her gold cup, the alcohol calming her nerves as she feels a slight buzzing in her head. At some point, she hears a creaking sound as if something is about to happen. The prince looks up noticing as well. The metal snaps and falls down heading for Rey’s head. It all happens so fast.

Rey lifts her hand as a reflex to shield herself while the prince jumps over the table and knocks Rey over. He falls on top of her as the chandelier crashes a few meters away from them. Prince Kylo looks down at Rey to examine her for any injuries. Rey’s cheeks grow flustered as she realizes how close their faces are. Though their position is obscene, the prince doesn’t make any attempts to remove himself from her.

He looks at her as if he wants to say something. Then he looks at the broken chandelier that lies broken on the floor a few meters from where she sat. She moved it.

“You have the Force.” He speaks with astonishment.

The Force is a mysterious energy field created by life that binds the galaxy together. Harnessing the power of the Force gives a person the ability to levitate objects, mind control and seeing things before they happen. Usually, it’s the royals that are blessed with this power but it happens once in a while some civil person is in possession of it. If someone not of royal blood contains this power, this _Force_ , they will be burned at the stake for being believed of possessing witchcraft.

Rey has kept it a secret for years even for her own sister.

“I knew there was something about you.”


	3. Chapter 3

People speak in hushed voices as Rey passes them by. Words spread fast and everyone talks about how a town’s girl is hanging out with a prince that is rumoured to be a monster. Words travel far from quarter to quarter. Rey doesn’t like the looks people give her and how they try to pretend they didn’t just stare her down when she looks back at them.

Rey sighs as she opens the door to her home and walks inside. She places the groceries on a table in the kitchen. If she knew there would be that many people staring at her then she would’ve asked Rose to go to the farmers market.

Rey looks out the window where she can see the Black Castle. The palace is a massive thing that stretches far. One wrong turn and you’re lost. It is told that even servants have a hard time finding their way inside it. One can only wonder how many secrets are hidden away that King Snoke doesn’t want the public to know.

It’s been five days since she was invited to dinner at the Black Castle; and five days since her secret was let out. The way the prince looked at her makes her shiver. If he wanted her dead, he probably would’ve arrested her the second he found out and had her executed by now.

“Oh, you’re back.”

Rey spins on her heel to face her sister. They haven’t spoken much since she went to the Black Castle to dine with the prince. The image of him on top of her still hasn’t left her mind. The thought alone makes her cheeks warm.

“I think I want you to go next time. I don’t like the stares people are giving me.”

“I think it serves you right for meddling with the royals.”

Rey looks at Rose with her mouth hanging on a small scale apart, taken back by her hurtful words.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rose rolls her eyes and walks away. She heads for the staircase and ignores the calls from Rey. “Rose?!”

Rey stands baffled but not for long. Deciding to follow her, she chases her up the stairs. “Come back! I’m not done talking to you!” The door to their shared bedroom is slammed shut in Rey’s face.

• • •

“Are you going to talk to me now?” Rey asks when Rose walks back down the stairs and into the living room. Rey eyes Rose while setting the table for dinner, the smell of the food she’s prepared is filling the whole room. “Seriously?” she asks when her sister continues giving her the cold shoulder.

A knocking on the door makes Rey’s head turn. Seeing as Rose doesn’t get it, she opens it herself. Poe Dameron, their neighbour’s only son stands in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Rey and Poe haven’t spoken much since she turned down his proposal two years ago. Being only eighteen at the time, Rey thought she was too young to commitment; especially about something as serious as marriage.

“Poe,” Rey softly says, puzzled as to why the handsome man is standing in their doorway.

“Hey Rey,” he says with a cheeky grin. “That smells good. What are you cooking?” He leans forward a bit to catch a glimpse of the kitchen where the food is waiting.

Rey leans more or less back, not liking the sudden closeness.

“It’s just chicken soup,” she replies getting more puzzled by the second of what his intentions are. Surely, he must want something. He’s about to reply but gets cut off by Rey’s father Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Poe Dameron. I didn’t hear you coming.” He walks into the living room and heads for the door. “Rey, don’t just stand there. Invite him inside.”

Rey takes a step back and opens the door wider to make room for him. The moment Poe passes her, he gives her a wink of the eye. It only adds more confusion to her puzzled mind and she stands baffled, unmoving by the door letting it all sink in.

Before she knows of it, he’s seated at the dinner table with her family in a seat right next to her. Rey can’t help but feel a tiny bit awkward as she’s sipping on her soup. She wants to finish quick but the soup is warm and she burns her tongue when she eats too fast. She has a feeling something is up but she can’t place her finger on what.

“Rey, your cooking is amazing. I’m saddened I have missed out on this, on us.”

Rey feels her body stiffen, some chicken gets stuck in her throat and she embarrassedly coughs. She takes her cup and chugs down some water, giving her time to process the situation.

“She has many great qualities. I have raised her right,” Mister Kenobi agrees with Poe.

“What is this?” Rey says finding her voice. She looks back and forth Between Poe and Obi-Wan that has exchanged looks throughout dinner.

“Rey, my firstborn daughter. I am worried about you.” Rey feels her heartbeat picking up, not knowing what to expect. “I invited Poe over because we have some business to discuss. You are twenty years old after all. You can’t keep living at home. People will start talking.”

“They already are.” Rey’s words fall for deaf ears.

“Rey.” Poe stands to his feet before he goes down on one knee. He takes Rey’s hand into his own. “I know you rejected me because you thought you were too young but you’re already so mature for your age. I can make you happy.”

Rey withdraws her hand from his, shaking her head. “I don’t—”

“Rey Kenobi. I want you as my wife. We can live a happy life together. We can get our own house in the wealthy quarters not far from your father and sister. You can visit them whenever you like. You just have to say yes.”

Rose avoids her eyes and Rey questions if her sister knew about this.

“No.”

Poe’s face falls and Rey feels her heart break a little. She can’t believe she has to go through this again. A loud banging on the table makes Rey’s body jump in her chair, startled. Her father has both his hands on the table, an uptight expression on his face.

“This is not up for discussion. I didn’t beg Mr Dameron to give you another chance and having you walk all over him as you please. You bring shame upon this family!”

“Father, please.” Rey’s eyes well up with water and she fights to hold back the tears, his hurtful words making her bottom lip tremble.

“Enough!”

Rey stands to her feet devastated, her chair falling behind her. She runs for the door and is out in a second before they can even get a ghost of a chance of holding her back. It’s times like these she wishes her mother was still here. At least she would’ve understood.

Rey runs as if her life depends on it. Tears spill down her cheeks like a waterfall. The further she runs down the road, the more upset she gets. She doesn’t know where she’s going, she just wants to get away. She angrily dries her tears using the back of her hand.

She stops the moment she sees the king’s men marching toward her—the Praetorian Guards. Abashed in being caught in her upset state, she tells herself to get a grip. They stop in front of her as if she was the main goal for the visit to the wealthy quarters. One of them steps forward to greet her. Rey instantly recognizes the red-haired general.

“General Hux,” she utters weakly. Hux has the same insensitive expression on his face since the last time she saw him. He clears his throat before he says the words she’s been dreading to hear the last five days.

“Miss Rey Kenobi. You have been requested to come with us. The king wants to see you.”


	4. Chapter 4

As Rey is escorted by the Praetorian Guards, her last thoughts go out to her family whom she will never make up with. This is it. This is the end. Her burning hope of getting away from the kingdom of Alderaan has faded as time went by. The fire that burned so brightly inside her has seemed to been extinguished tonight; abandoning all hope.

Rey walks with her head down through the gates to the Black Castle like a prisoner waiting for their sentence. Her nerves are jittery with anxiety and she fights to maintain a brave face. She just hopes her face isn’t too puffy from all the crying. Her focus is on her feet that carefully pads over the obsidian floor.

Her breath is taken away when she stands only a few meters away from King Snoke. He sits firmly on the throne like a guard dog. His expression is hard to read and she wonders if he can sense how hard her blood is thumping in her veins.

Prince Kylo stands by his side unmoving. He stands straight with his hands behind his back, his focus on Rey from the moment she entered. Their eyes meet briefly before she cowers away, surrendering to submission.

Rey feels a light kick to the hollow of her knee and she falls down on her knees, kneeling before the king.

“Your Majesty,” Rey humbly says bowing her head in respect.

“Stand.” His tone is impatient with a hint of arrogance. Before Rey has a chance of standing to her feet, she feels her body being lifted from the floor. She gasps in surprise, her feet lightly kicking the air for a few seconds, desperate for some sort of support from the ground.

“It has come to my attention that a young woman in my kingdom has the gift. I must see it for myself.”

Rey’s body is paralyzed as she hangs in the air. If the king is going to execute her, she wishes he’ll be quick. But the king is never merciful and he enjoys taking his sweet time torturing traitors.

Suddenly she feels an uncomfortable flow of dark energy course through her body, prying into her mind, searching every corner of her subconsciousness. She fights back, restraining in keeping him out.

“Yes, I sense it, strong indeed.”

Rey is dropped to the ground and her body falls limply on the black floor. She whimpers weakly as if every ounce of energy has been sucked out of her. Prince Kylo is about to run to her side but King Snoke extends a hand in front of him to stop him, a warning look on his face.

“Lock her up. I’ll deal with her later.”

Two Praetorian Guards come up to Rey, each one scooping her up by her armpits as they drag her with them. Rey is thrown into a prison cell, her body dropping to the cold cement floor. Despite the uncomfortable position she lies in, she is out in a light.

When she wakes up, her body is sore and she uses all her strength to stand up. All of her muscles are hurting and she has to blink twice to focus her vision. She walks to the prison bars and clings herself to it, knowing what she has to do.

“Hey!” She yells hoping to get someone’s attention. A Praetorian Guard immediately comes into view, annoyed.

“Shut up.” He uses his weapon to bang on the cell bars but Rey doesn’t flinch.

“You will unlock this door, let me go and not tell a word to the king.”

He storms to her, his patient slipping up. Rey remains to keep a bold face; she knows what she’s doing. 

“Listen here you little scum. If you don’t shut—”

“You will unlock this door, let me go and not tell a word to the king.” Her voice is calm as she cuts him off. The Praetorian Guard’s expression instantly changes, hypnotized.

“I will unlock this door, let you go and not tell a word to the king.”

The second the door is opened Rey looks around the dungeon making sure no one sees her. She needs to be careful. She walks the many steps upstairs and stops when she’s reached a hall. The Black Castle is like a maze and she’s as good as doomed if she doesn’t find her way out—that is if she isn’t caught first.

Rey is fast on her feet as she sneaks down the long hall. She stops when she’s reached the end of the hall, faced with two choices: Taking the stairs that go both up and down or the door on the right. Figuring she came underground from the dungeon; she chooses to go upstairs.

After many twists and turns it’s safe to say Rey’s lost and she has no idea if she’s going further into the castle. Hearing Praetorian Guards come her way she finds a hiding spot in the wall and presses herself against it. She yelps in surprise when the wall moves and she lands on the floor.

Standing up she feels sudden dizziness in her head. Rey knows she’s been pressing herself but she doesn’t have time to take a break—not if her life is at stake. She places a hand on the brick wall to steady herself giving herself a few seconds to recover. The door closes by itself just in time for the Praetorian Guards to pass.

Rey sighs in relief. She’s safe for now. She brushes the dirt off her clothes and finally gives herself the time to look around. The room is small with a wooden desk and a chair. Above the furniture is a cramped window that provides a limited amount of sunlight. There’s an old wooden shelf in the corner filled with many various books covered in thick layers of dust.

There is nothing out of the ordinary but if the room is so indifferent why is it secret? Beyond doubt, this is not a room that was meant to be found.

Rey steps forward to examine the books, one, in particular, catches her attention. She reaches forward for a green book that is slightly bigger than the others and is less dirty, almost as if someone has taken it out for use. The moment she’s taking the book out, the shelf starts moving to the side, revealing another secret room.

Rey warily steps through and finds herself in an even smaller room. The only thing the room contains is a table with a chest placed upon it. Her curiosity getting the better of her she fiddles with the lock and opens the chest. The lid squeaks piercingly as if the chest hasn’t been opened for decades. Looking inside her eyes immediately widen and she hastily steps back.

Inside the chest lies a blue kyanite crystal necklace with a dark symbol carved into the stone. Rey has read about this necklace but she thought it was a myth; a tale to tell kids at night before they go to sleep. If this jewel truly is real then King Snoke is more powerful and dangerous than she imagined. The sigil is bound to dark magic and gives the bearer the ability to return back to life.

Rey lets her finger trace the crystal but realizes her mistake too late. The second her skin comes into contact with the crystal she feels something awakening and King Snoke abruptly invading her mind. She screams in agony and drops to her knees, her hands clinging to her head to keep him out.

For the second time today, she passes out in exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey has no idea how long she’s been out when she wakes up. She uses her forearms to weakly push herself into a sitting position. With wobbly legs and a pounding head, she manages to get to her feet. The second she takes a step forward she falls back into the wall. She steadies herself before she pushes herself from the wall and walks back into the first room.

Rey stops at the supposedly hidden door and tries to figure out how to get out. She fumbles blindly on the wall not knowing what to look for exactly, desperate for something to happen—anything; and then she closes her eyes and focuses her energy on the wall.

Rey takes a step back when it moves to the side. She carefully steps forward again to attentively poke her head out only to urgently move her head back in again, hiding. The hall is filled with Praetorian Guards running up and down like they’re alarmed. Rey assumes they’re looking for her. She bites her bottom lip as tears well up in her eyes not knowing what to do. She’s trapped.

She takes a deep breath before stepping forward. She raises one hand towards the Praetorian Guards that run to catch her and swings her hand to the side, the Praetorian Guards instantly blows through the air, landing far away from her. It’s only a matter of seconds before new Praetorian Guards come running her way. Repeating the same as before she feels her energy fading further.

Rey falls to her knees, her legs betraying her. The first Praetorian Guard that comes up to her wastes no time in handcuffing her wrists behind her back. The Praetorian Guard grabs a fist of her brown hair and forces Rey to her feet by pulling at the roots. She scrunches her face in agony and lets out a whimper.  
In a matter of seconds, she feels a rough push to her shoulders to make her move. Stumbling over her own feet, Rey manages to steady herself as she’s walking to her doom. She reassures herself that she will fight until the very end. It’s not over yet.

With a pounding heart, she stops in front of the king. She feels her wrists being uncuffed from behind her. Ferociously the Praetorian Guard pushes her shoulders and she falls down on all fours on the black floor. She lets out a small groan, her hands and knees hurting from the hard impact. Rey uses her last strength to get herself in a sitting position, her hands placed in front of her to use as support.

“Miss Rey Kenobi, the firstborn daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi; my most trusted advisor. You come from a wealthy family and yet you have the audacity to openly defy me.”

Snoke’s nose is scrunched up in distaste. He narrows his eyes and stands from the throne.

Rey lets her watery eyes search the ballroom for any sign of the prince.

“You have the manners of a real lady but the temptation of a thief. I was going to have you locked away in respect of your father but that was before you went snooping around like a burglar.”

Rey’s lips quivers. She opens her mouth to beg for her life.

“I-I didn’t mean to—” she stammers.

“I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Snoke turns his back on Rey and takes a seat back on the throne. “Kill her.”

Rey looks up and watches in her horror as the royal executioner heads her way, a tall masked heavy man dressed in all black from head to toe, he carries a newly sharpened axe in his hand. Rey crawls back on the black floor, doing her best to scoot away from him. He easily catches up to her.

Taking a fistful of her hair he drags her across the obsidian floor. “No, let go!” Rey screams in misery while thrashing around to make him let go, her feet kicking behind her. Tears spill from her eyes from the pain and panic. He throws her head back when he’s let go and Rey still feels the aching on her scalp from his tight grip. He raises the axe and aims for her neck.

“No!” Rey lets out an ear-piercing scream that echoes all throughout the ballroom. The axe immediately flies across the room and gets stuck in the brick wall above the king’s head. Then an eerie silence follows.

“Clearly I underestimated your power.”

Snoke stands from the throne and walks with unwary steps to her. Warm tears spill from Rey’s eyes while her chest heavily goes up and down in shock. All the exits from the ballroom shut closed instantly with a loud bang.

“You stupid girl.”

Rey feels her body being lifted from the ground. Snoke has stopped walking and he’s raised one hand in the air.

“You think you can beat me? I am the king!”

Her throat tightens as if she’s being choked, her eyes become big as she fights for air. Snoke’s eyes are filled with madness as he works himself up.

“I have killed hundreds before you and I have stolen their Force. You are nothing but an imbecile little girl, weak and pathetic. No one shall stand in my way—”  
Rey drops to the ground with a hard thud. Her head knocks into the floor and she gasps loudly, breathing in the air in her lungs. She weakly keeps her eyes open to watch Snoke drop dead, a knightly sword pierced through his heart.

Prince Kylo stands behind the former king’s corps and retrieves his sword from the body. Rey blacks out from the blow to her head, exhausted from what her body’s been put through. The prince places his sword back into his belt and runs to Rey’s side. He cradles her lifeless body into his embrace and examines her for any injuries.

“Rey,” he softly speaks trying to wake her up.

Prince Kylo gently caresses her beautiful face hoping he’s not too late. His fingers trace through her brown hair and drawback blood. He places one hand at the back of her head and closes his eyes, focusing his energy on healing her.

At some point, she flutters her eyes open, her hazel orbs staring into his dark orbs. For some weird reason, she feels well-rested and secure in his arms. The horribly aching in her head has vanished without a trace and her limbs aren’t hurting anymore. Rey feels her cheeks heat up by their intimate stare. The prince is truly a work of art to look at, a remarkable masterpiece. Any girl would be lucky to catch his attention.

“Y-Your Royal Highness,” she blushes shyly.

“How are you feeling?” Prince Kylo’s expression is hard to read but there is a hint of relief and care in his voice.

“Good,” Rey says feeling out of breath in his presence. He helps her stand to her feet but Rey promptly falls into the prince. He places his hands on her shoulders to help steady her and he doesn’t miss the flustered look on her face, slightly embarrassed.

When she’s steady, he raises his hands higher and gently cups her face. “We don’t have much time.” He looks behind himself before he looks back into her eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone what you’ve seen.”

He slowly lets go of her and carefully urges her to run.

“Go now. I’ll see you when the time is right.”


	6. Chapter 6

The two binary suns rise in the East when Rey steps foot outside. The sky is lighted up with warm colours: A soft glow of red combined with orange and a glint of yellow. The colours dance on the skyline and spread to the dark yonder in the atmosphere. Rey realizes she has been gone the whole night.

The wealthy quarter is still sleeping as she steps through her neighbourhood. The birds are singing but no one is outside. It’s strange what time difference can make. The places that used to be crowded with people and full of life is now uncanny and dead.

Rey can hear her name being called in the distance. Her father spots her first. He runs to her and envelops her into his arms. When he finally let her go, he raises his arm and uses the back of his hand to hit Rey’s cheek. Her face falls to the side following the hard blow.

“Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how long we’ve spent looking for you? The whole night, Rey! The whole night!”

Obi-Wan swings his arms above his head while his eyes are popping with lunacy. Rey lifts a hand to her now warm and throbbing cheek. Her bottom lip quivers and her eyes well up with tears. Her father has never laid a hand on her before. She barely knows this man in front of her.

“Are you going to say something?!”

Still in shock Rey only just registers his words. Her mouth is dry and she can’t seem to find her voice. It doesn’t matter anyway. Nothing she says or do will help the situation.

The prince’s words echo in her mind: _Don’t tell anyone what you’ve seen_.

“You’re a disgrace to this family. I didn’t raise a brat so stop acting like one!”

A tear falls from the swirling sea in her eyes. She spots Poe behind her father. His face lights up with relief and he runs to where she is standing. Rose is right behind him.

“Rey.”

Poe reaches out for her but Rey steps away from his grasp.

“Don’t touch me,” she hisses.

“Rey, please…” Poe takes a step toward her. He lifts one hand to wipe away the exasperated tears on her cheek. Her face flinches when he touches the sore skin. She avoids his gaze while he’s staring down at her. His eyes linger for a moment on the red mark. He never meant for this to get so out of hand but he will do whatever it takes to make her his—even if he has to force her. She’ll learn to love him. She has to. How can she not be lusting after him over his dashing looks already?

“Let’s get some sleep. We’re all drained from running around all night.”  
Rey wants to push Poe into the dirty ground when he swings an arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his side as they walk back to her house. For a moment Rey is frightened that he’s going to sleep over but that would be ridiculous since they’re not married, and what’s the point when he’s literally living next door.

• • •

“She’s out of control. I don’t know what has gotten into her.”

“Father, you _did_ throw her off guard. How did you expect her to react?”

“Don’t disrespect me, Rose.”

Rey can hear the bickering of her father and Rose downstairs. The walls have thin ears and Obi-Wan isn’t keen on keeping his voice down. Rey has finally stopped crying. She went upstairs to sleep but it’s hard when she can hear everything going on.

She doesn’t know if Poe has left but she doesn’t care either. She just wants to be left alone. Supposedly it’s the only thing her family have obliged to.

“We have to move on with the wedding preparations—and quickly.”

She starts weeping softly again. New tears run over the dried ones. Her mind wanders back to her dream of getting away. Maybe now is the time to leave. She can’t stay for much longer.

“Very well. I’m sure Rey will change her mind eventually.”

Poe hasn’t left.

• • •

Rey has saddled one of the horses from the stable. They have three. Her family won’t miss one. Throughout the days she has been collecting food in secret and only brought along the most necessities: A hairbrush, some clothes and a little bag of silver coins. It will be a start.

Tonight.

When her father has gone to bed and Rose is asleep, she will leave and never come back.

All-day she is constantly on alert as if her father can read her mind. But when night falls and the house has gone quiet, she sneaks out. Water was the last thing she needed to bring along and now she is ready to leave. Rey climbs on her horse and signals for the animal to move.

A light breeze floats through the air and pushes her hair back. The air is cold and she questions if she’s packed enough warm clothes to take with her. It’s too late now. She’s _not_ going back.

Rey rides off into the starry night. While growing up she never saw the point in learning how to ride a horse. She learned from a young age that she was going to be married off to some guy she doesn’t want and be some miserable housewife whose only job consists of three things: Cook, watch the children and please her husband in the bedroom.

A sudden jolt brings Rey out of her thoughts. The horse stops and neighs agitated and precarious. Rey tugs on the reins and uses soothing sounds to calm the horse. It doesn’t work. Whatever frightened the horse made it restless. On the spur of the moment, the horse stands on its back legs and Rey is dropped to the cold ground. The last thing she hears before she’s knocked unconscious is the sound of its hoof hitting the ground as it gallops away.

• • •

“Rey.”

Rey doesn’t know where she is. Perplexed and a bit uneasy she looks around to take in her surroundings. Her vision is blurred and she blinks to make things appear clearer.

“Rey.”

She follows the familiar voice that is calling faintly but softly to her. She knows it’s _him_. But how is that possible?  
Rey gasps when she sees him. Awed.

“Kylo.”

The prince stands further onward in the expanse of time and space. Rey walks with wary steps toward him—then she speeds up her walk—at last, she runs. A cheeky grin spreads on his lips by the sight of her eagerness. She’s partly out of breath when she’s caught up to him.

His face falls a bit as he looks down at her.

“Don’t leave.”

Rey’s features turn into a dazed expression not really following what he means. Why would she leave? She just got here.

“But I’m right here.”

Prince Kylo grins shaking his head. Silly girl.

“Don’t leave Alderaan. Stay. Wait for me.”

He raises one hand to caress her cheek softly—the same skin that stung for days after she was hit. He looks longingly into her eyes. Affectionate.

“I’ll come back for you. I promise.”

Bit by bit Prince Kylo slowly dissipates from her. Rey finds herself reaching out for him—a cry for help begging him not to leave her alone—but alas she’s grasping into nothingness.

Rey wakes up from the dream. Her head is pounding from the earlier knockout and she hopes she hasn’t suffered any severe damages. The two binary suns are almost up and so is her time.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole kingdom of Alderaan is invited to Kylo’s coronation but only the finest are welcomed inside at the Black Castle. Rey is wearing her most appealing dress colored merlot. Her hair is nicely done upright in a bun with a few strings of loose hair falling down the side of her face.

She walks arm in arm with Poe through the gates of the Black Castle, her father and sister follow suit behind them. When they stop in the ballroom, Rey finds the occasion of letting herself out of her fiancé’s grip. Poe notices instantly and reaches out for his soon—to—be—wife but Rey is like a flash lost in the crowd.

Prince Kylo’s promising words of retrieving her is echoing in her mind. She politely pushes herself forward in the sea of people to get the best view or just a small glimpse of prince Kylo before he’s crowned king.

And then she sees him.

Rey stops in her track. He is as beautiful as she remembers him—if not even more. The darkness that seems to surround him is alluring with a warning promise of jeopardy but Rey can’t help feeling drawn to him. As if he senses her eyes on him, he lets his dark eyes wander through the crowd until his eyes land on her.

The last time they spoke was four months ago. A lot has changed since then. Rey wants answers to the questions that have been eating her away. What does he want with her? Why did he save her?

The ceremony begins and prince Kylo looks away from Rey. It is over as promptly as it had begun. When the archbishop has placed the golden crown on Kylo’s head, the crowd erupts in applause. No one says it out loud but everyone is relieved that Snoke isn’t ruling the kingdom in his iron fist anymore.

“Long live the King!”

The festivities continue throughout the day. From the delightful sight of the binary suns setting to the rise of the twin moons. Rey waits all day and night for Kylo to approach her. _Any given moment now_ she keeps telling herself. But as the celebration is coming to an end and people are starting to get too drunk for their own good, the less she doubts he will come to her.

Rey begins to question her own sanity and whether or not she made it all up. It all feels so surreal. No, it did happen. Snoke is dead. Kylo killed him. She knows that is a fact. She saw it with her own eyes!

But maybe Kylo didn’t reach out to her in a dream after all—and the dream was simply just a dream. It is what it is until proven otherwise. It wouldn’t have been the first time she got vivid hallucinations.

As Rey is swaying slowly with Poe, she finds herself feeling ambivalent. Dancing in the arms of a man she’s forced to marry, she sighs silently. Maybe she should have gone through with her plan of escape when she had the chance, and maybe it’s still not too late. Their neighbor kingdom Naboo is only a few days away on a horse. She can leave tonight and never come back.

The king seems to have lost interest in her or he doesn’t need her anymore. There is nothing left for Rey here. Surely, she will miss Rose and her father but what good will it do her if she’s forced into a life she doesn’t wish for?

“What are you thinking?”

Rey leans a bit back to look at Poe.

“What?” she asks innocently.

“You’ve been so quiet all day. I hope you’re not plotting anything.”

He says it with a grin on his lips and Rey lets out a not so convincing laugh. If only he knew…

“I need some air,” she says pushing him lightly away. Poe is about to follow Rey but is expeditiously hold back by Finn that wants to chat with him. Rey is grateful Poe is preoccupied so she can be left alone. His presence has been smothering her all day and night. She doesn’t know how long she can keep this up.

Her head is fuzzing and she wants this night to be over with. She heads for the balcony thinking at least she can find some peace and quiet there. Rey breathes in the fresh air and walks over to the railing. Looking down, she shudders at the sight of the black bottomless pit. Last time the courtyard was littered with touches but this time it’s left untouched.

The twin moons hang highly on the starry night sky. The air is chilly but the night isn’t cold. Summer nights in Alderaan are always warm.

“Rey.”

Rey’s face lights up in surprise and she immediately spins on her heel to face him. He’s here. He’s really here.

“Your Majesty,” she says breathlessly. She can barely believe her own eyes, afraid she is being deceived. Kylo extends his hand, inviting her to follow him.

“Come with me.”

Rey trails after him hoping she doesn’t gather too much attention. That seems impossible, nonetheless. People speak in hushed voices when the king starts to leave his own celebration and the fact that Rey is following him is scandalous. People might be drunk but they’re not stupid.

Kylo places his hands on the wall and closes his eyes. After a couple of seconds, the stones in the wall start to move to the side, revealing a secret doorway. The door is so well hidden and insignificant anyone could miss it for an exit. The door reveals a secret staircase that only seems to be going down.

The door closes after Rey steps through it and leaves her in absolute darkness. She is careful and minds her every step. It’s so dark, she barely notices the staircase coming to an end and Kylo has opened a new door that leads outside. Rey gropes blindly in the dark for something to hold onto. She is wary to not accidentally stumble into the king and keeps herself at an arm’s length, nervous to touch him. He is royalty after all and the rules on that are very clear.

Sensing Kylo continues walking, Rey blindly follows him in the dark. The place is instantly lit up by candles that light themselves. Rey jumps back in surprise, amazed. Until now she had no idea where outside they are. The courtyard is littered with white candles glowing up the place. Above them, the twin moons seem to shine brighter along with the twinkling stars.

Kylo has stopped walking further up the lawn. Rey speeds up and reaches him in no time, her eyes lit with admiration as she takes it all in. The light from the candles makes his golden crown shine in glory.

“Do you like it?” His head is tilted downward, studying her. While Rey has eyes for the light show, Kylo only has eyes for her.

“It’s very beautiful, sire. I love it.”

Kylo takes a step toward her. Rey feels like she should take a step back but she stands her ground.

“You’re engaged.” He states the fact pensive and Rey wonders how he knows. Does he wish to congratulate her? No, that seems too odd.

His eyes dart to her left hand that isn’t wearing a ring yet.

“Yes,” she agrees her face falling. “I don’t have a choice.” Rey looks away from his eyes. She bites her bottom lip, dreading she might’ve said too much. She’s been biting her tongue for so long and here she is venting her feelings to the king.

“Would you rather consider marrying someone else?”

Rey looks back at him immediately. She furrows her eyebrows, uncertain why the king asks such a personal question. Her heart is beating in her ribcage and her palms are getting sweaty, in distress of what the king might have on his mind.

“Who?”

Kylo takes a step further toward her. His height towers above her.

“Me.”

Rey’s mouth hangs partly open, shocked by his proposal. She fights to form a coherent sentence.

“I—I’m honored your Majesty,” she says speechless, her eyes big. “But why me? I’m sure there must be someone more worthy than me.”

He doesn’t say anything. Instead, he goes down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He opens the box and reveals a white diamond ring. The diamond is probably worth more than Rey’s life and she gawks.

“Rey, will you marry me?”

Rey’s heart is beating so hard she swears she can hear it. Her mouth feels dry as she can hardly believe he wishes _her_ to be his queen, carrying his heir to the throne, being the mother of his children, sleeping with him…  
Not to mention he arranged all these candles to really set the mood—and with the two moons shining down on them; the timing can’t be more perfect or rather _romantic_. Is she even allowed to say no?

“Yes.”

A small smile tugs at his lip as he places the ring on her left hand but he doesn’t let go. Kylo raises Rey’s hand to his lips and leaves a sweet kiss before he tugs at her wrist to bring her body into his body, his other arm swinging around her waist to keep her in place. She gasps, not expecting this. Rey feels her cheeks heat up by their closeness. She wonders if it’s too dark for him to notice her flustered state.

Kylo lets go of her wrist and Rey lets both her hands rest on his chest. He places his hand on her cheek, hesitant, and then he leans forward a bit. He stops to see if she’ll pull away—she doesn’t. He closes the gap between them and presses his lips gently against her lips. He feels her muscles tensing up for a few seconds before she relaxes into him. Kylo’s lips are warm and apprehensive like he’s careful of not rushing it. Rey finds herself enjoying her first kiss and to her dismay, the moment is over too soon. Even when he’s pulled away, she still feels the ghost of his touch lingers on her lips.

“I must go back. I have been gone for too long.”

Kylo takes a glance at the Black Castle before he looks back at Rey.

“I will make an announcement of our engagement by the end of the week. Until then, I’ll make arrangements for setting up a chamber where you can stay.”

“I—I move in?”

Rey is still in a haze and not completely over the fact that he kissed her. Kylo uses his thumb to delicately drag it across her plump bottom lip, fully aware of the effect he has on her.

“I’ll give you a week to spend with your family before you say goodbye to them.” Kylo's thumb brushes softly over her cheek.

He slowly starts letting go of her and begins to leave, heading for the Black Castle. Rey stands alone for a few seconds before she follows after him, her mind flooding with second thoughts as it’s beginning to settle in her mind what she’s agreed to.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey keeps the engagement a secret, afraid of what her father will do or say when he finally finds out. Knowing him very well, he will never approve of it. He only became close to the royals so Rey and Rose never had to do anything with them.

The diamond ring is hidden in her pocket but Rey likes to take it out when no one is looking to examine the jewelry—fascinated by how it reflects in the light.

Poe hasn’t even bothered to get her a ring yet. Maybe he can’t afford one and his family isn’t as rich as he would like everyone to believe—or maybe he doesn’t care simply because he sees Rey as a possession rather than a companion.

Kylo has never left Rey’s mind. From their very first meeting—to him saving her life—and ultimately proposing to her.

Looking out the window from her bedroom, she spots the Black Castle on the horizon. She wonders what he’s doing right now—if he’s feeling lonely. He must be. It hasn’t been confirmed by anyone yet everyone believes the supposedly rumors that states Kylo was kidnapped from his parents when he was just a toddler and Snoke burned down Kylo’s village to cover his sinister tracks. Maybe it was Kylo’s intention all along to kill Snoke and take over the crown to avenge his parents and rise above tragedy.

Kylo is a mystery—even the people that are most close to him know hardly anything about him. He doesn’t let anyone in.

Rey feels pity on his behalf. Though it was short-lived, Rey has at least felt a mother’s love.

• • •

No one questions it when the king requests for another attendance at the Black Castle. Rey’s stomach turns when the announcement is made knowing exactly what’s about to go down.

Poe shows up shortly after the news broke out. Rey rolls her eyes when no one is looking. He’s been hanging around her home for four months now continuously—stuck like glue. Rey has made it painfully obvious how she feels about him but it doesn’t matter how straightforward she is to him—he’s not going anywhere. Either he’s delirious or he doesn’t care. Rey doesn’t know what angers her most. He must be pretty ludicrous to keep pursuing a girl that has no interest in him and is not going to change her mind about it.

Rey combs her hair for the third time today, feeling it is out of place and gets tangled too easy. Usually, she hates dressing up for the royals but this time she wants to look good for once—for Kylo. She decides to go with her characteristic hairstyle: A triplet bun.

She hears a whistle behind her back and pivots to see Poe standing in her doorway to her bedroom. She growls faintly, not liking how he invades her private space. He knows he’s not welcome in her bedroom and again he doesn’t care. It seems Poe has made it his mission to do the opposite of everything Rey asks of him—and it only aggravates her displeasing feelings toward him.

Clearly, Poe knows nothing about wooing women. Maybe that’s the reason he’s never settled down and has only proposed to one woman in his whole life. _Twice_.

“Don’t you look exquisite.” He eyes her full form up and down while she chooses to not acknowledge his presence by simply refusing to look at him.

“Thanks,” Rey mutters under her breath hoping her rejection will make him go away.

It doesn’t.

She gasps when he places two hands on her hips and she immediately slaps them away. “Get off me.”

Poe doesn’t like this. He roughly grabs one of her wrists and painfully twists it. “Stop,” Rey laments, her face scrunching up in discomfort. “You’re hurting me.”

“I will touch you whenever I feel like it.” He narrows his eyes and pulls her body closer to him. “We are getting married whether you like it or not. You belong to me so you might as well get used to me doing whatever the heck I want to do to you.”

“Let go,” she sobs as panicked tears brim in her eyes. She tries to pull her wrist back but he only twists her wrist further.

“Stop it,” she weeps a little louder as hot tears spill on her cheeks. He leans down to whisper in her ear. “Stop rejecting me and I won’t hurt you. Is the message clear or do I need to repeat myself?”

Rey nods her head ferociously but Poe twists her wrist a tad more—if possible. “Use your words.”

“Yes!” she sobs instantly. “I understand!”

Poe lets go right away and Rey pulls her wrist to herself. She places her other hand on the sore area and hugs her arms to her chest. She shoots daggers at Poe, disgusted at how he treats her.

“Now dry your eyes.” The moment he raises a hand she flinches but she relaxes when he uses his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. He places his point finger under her chin and tilts her head up to make her look at him.

“Our attendance is required at the Black Castle,” he smiles.

It baffles her how hastily his mood changes. The wrath of a patient man is the worst kind.

• • •

The ballroom is littered with people but it’s only the ones from the wealthy quarters. Rey knows each and every one of them. They aren’t staring at her anymore or whispering behind her back but they do cast a second glance in her direction when they spot her. She doesn’t know how to feel about that.

Poe has his arm around her waist as he tugs her along through the doors. She wants to claws his hand off but chooses not to. She hasn’t forgotten his threat from earlier. The throbbing in her wrist is a painful reminder of not to cross him and she hisses every time someone accidentally bumps into her arm in the crowded room. Rose stands next to Mister Kenobi—both are oblivious to Rey’s sudden change in obedience when it comes to Poe.

Rey’s eyes roam the sea of people to spot Kylo but she has no luck in finding him. She feels Poe lean closer to whisper in her ear and she moves away from him.

He forcefully grabs her sore wrist and pulls her back. Rey squeals in shock and misery, earning a few looks from the people nearby.

“Don’t do that,” Poe hisses annoyed. “And keep your mouth shut for heaven’s sake. We are in public now.”

“Oh yeah? It would be a shame if someone saw your true colors. You’re not as noble as you want people to think.”

He twists her wrist a bit as a warning and she whimpers.

“Watch it.” he threatens.

“You disgust me,” she spits. Poe adds more pressure and Rey’s eyes well up with tears again from the pain he’s causing her. He’s about to reply but a sudden hush cuts across the crowd. Poe lets go when it’s quiet down and Rey breathes a sigh of relief. It was only a matter of seconds before she started screaming out loud. Causing a scene while drawing more attention to herself is the last thing she wants to do.

Kylo comes into view further up in the front and Rey lights up when she sees him. He stands straight with his hands behind his back. He formally welcomes everyone for coming. Kylo’s eyes search the crowd as he speaks and Rey hopes he’s looking for her.

The way he speaks so eloquently makes her heart flutter. He was born to be a leader—to rule. She wonders how she can ever be a match by his side.

“Rey.”

His gentle eyes find hers as he’s spotted her hiding place in the crowd. It amazes her how he always manages to catch her in a crowd of hundreds. She feels Poe’s body stiffen beside her, probably wondering why the king is mentioning her.

Kylo extends his hand as a signal to make Rey come stand beside him. The crowd parts for her and she slowly makes her way to the front. She feels Poe’s stare burn in her back but the reassuring smile Kylo is giving her makes her feels better.

She accepts his hand and he gently leads her to stand beside him. The stares from everyone make her uncomfortable and she finds herself cowering further into his side. As if sensing her uneasiness, he places a hand behind her lower back. His thumb tickles her skin as it moves back and forth comfortingly—it feels good.

“Miss Rey Kenobi is my fiancée and your future Queen. We are going to be wedded soon.”

Rey doesn’t dare look at her family and Poe as Kylo speaks. After all, what you have seen can never be unseen.

The crowd erupts into applause and cheers taking Rey by surprise. Kylo speaks a few more words and the celebration of their engagement has started but Rey knows she’s in the eye of a hurricane. It will only be a matter of minutes if not seconds before—

“This is outrageous! I will not accept this!” Her father steps forward from the crowd with Poe tailing after him like a lost puppy.

“Mister Kenobi, you are a respected man in the council and the father of my bride, so I will let this rude intrusion pass _if_ you choose to walk away now.”

Rey bites her bottom lip as she idly watches the unfolding rampage in front of her. Kylo is keeping his cool but he might not be for long if her father contradicts the king. It’s a suicide mission unless you have a death wish.

“Your Majesty, there must’ve been a mistake. My daughter is already engaged to Poe Dameron. We have been making wedding preparations for the past months.” Mister Kenobi looks at the king while speaking before looking at Rey. He’s beyond enraged and it’s making her blood run cold.

“She’s not even wearing a ring,” Poe huffs.

“But I am,” Rey dares to say. She reaches for her shoe and pulls out the diamond ring and places it on her left ring finger. Poe’s mouth is agape while her father is quiet. Rey fears she might’ve made the whole situation worse by talking back.

“Rey, don’t be ridiculous. Come with me.” Poe extends his hand toward her and gives her a warning look that states she should do as he says.

“No.”

Kylo has heard enough. “Now if you are done with my bride, I would like to get her alone. We have some business to discuss and I have to show her to her chamber.” His hand is still at the small of her back and he gently starts pushing her, urging her to come with him.

“I will _never_ accept this. Rey come back at once!” Mister Kenobi steps forward and reaches out for Rey. She promptly steps away from her father and bumps into the king.

“This is your final warning Mister Kenobi. You’ve crossed me for the last time.” Kylo narrows his eyes at Obi-Wan while taking Rey’s hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. Rey’s heart flutters by this.

“Lucky for you, unlike your former King, I don’t find any enjoyment in ending a life. However, what people whisper about my temper is true. Heed my words: Don’t test me.”

Kylo is growing impatient by the second and Rey gets a glimpse of the monster she’s been warned he is to be. One wrong word and there’s no telling what he will do. At the end of the day, he’s the one that got the power. He’s capable of anything he desires.

“She’s _my_ daughter and _I_ am the one that gets to say who she is to marry!”

“Father, please…” Rey shrinks pleading him to stop but it’s too late—the damage is done.

“You, sire, are not worthy of my daughter’s hand. You will never get my blessing!” Mister Kenobi disrespectfully points his index finger at the king and Rey knows her father has dug his own grave. Kylo looks at Mister Kenobi idly but underneath the surface, there is raging a fire that’s been fuelled.

“Seize him.”

Rey watches with sorrowful eyes as her father is dragged away by two Praetorian Guards.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey is mute as she’s walking with Kylo from the ballroom. He’s showing her where her chamber is but she’s not paying attention to where they walk. Her head is held down and tears are dripping onto her dress. She won’t even try to hold back her feelings. She’s allowed to be upset.

“Do you understand why I did it?”

Kylo breaks the silence between them. His fingers are still intertwined with her fingers as he’s pulling her along with him.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Rey’s voice is soft as she replies. She doesn’t want to cause any more dismay. Enough has happened already.

“You’re upset.”

Kylo stops so suddenly and looks down at her. Rey looks up at him through her watery eyes.

“He’s my father. He raised me and my sister alone. You of all people know what it’s like to have someone you care about taken away.”

Rey realizes her mistake the second she’s voiced her opinion. She shouldn’t have said her feelings out loud. She pries her eyes off him and shamefully casts her stare at the stone floor.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Please, forgive me.”

Rey doesn’t dare meet his eyes. She doesn’t want to admit it but his authority and status as the king frightens her a little. He can do whatever he wants and get away with it.

She feels him let go of the hand that’s intertwined with hers. A finger is placed under her chin and gently tilts her head up to meet his eyes. Both of his hands tenderly grab a hold of her face and he uses his thumbs to wipe away the fresh tears from her cheeks.

“I care about you.”

His words catch Rey off guard. Kylo speaks so mellowly and humane it makes her heart flutter. His compassionate words warm her broken heart. It makes Rey question whether people judged him too quickly and labeled him a monster when in reality he might just be as broken as she is.

“I just wish it hadn’t had to be like this,” she mutters softly.

“Me too but what is done is done.” His breath fans over her lips and Rey finds herself leaning in. Kylo pulls away from her though and she straightens her back again. His hand finds her hand again and they continue their walk down the hallway.

He shows her up some stairs that go in a circle. Rey instantly realizes Kylo has chosen a tower for her to stay in. She will be isolated and maybe that’s the point.

The room she’s staying in is nice and tidy. It has a small bed but it’s big enough for Rey. Two windows are built-in on the right side of the bed and it provides enough sunlight to light up the whole room. A round mirror is attached to a little table and placed right next to the bed. There is a red cushion chair to sit on in front of it. The wood floor is adorned with a colossal carpet with various patterns in red, yellow, and blue.

Kylo takes Rey’s silence as a bad sign.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

Rey’s hand is on the sheets as she touches the fabric. It’s different from home and definitely way finer than her old worn rags. Her hand stills by his question and she pivots to look at him, perplexed.

“About what?”

“About me.”

There’s a hint of sadness in his words but he doesn’t let it show on his face. A part of her feels bad for using him as an excuse to get out of her forced arranged marriage but he’s the one that asked for her hand.

Rey tiptoes over to Kylo. She stops when she’s in front of him. His height tower above her.

“No.” A faint smile breaks her lips and she lightly shakes her head. “No second thoughts. No regrets,” she adds. There’s no hesitation in her voice but she isn’t sure if he’s convinced.

Kylo raises his hand and caresses her cheek lovingly. Rey places her hand on top of his. His skin is warm and she doesn’t want him to let go. She starts leaning on her tiptoes again but he pulls away from her. Her skin feels cold the second he removes himself from her.

Kylo turns to leave but Rey boldly grabs his wrist. It’s a daring move. She doesn’t know how much she’s allowed to touch him or when she is allowed. Kylo looks down at Rey. He cocks an eyebrow in question waiting for her to say something.

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

The words leave her mouth before she can fully process her thoughts. She bites her bottom lip innocently as she anxiously waits for his reaction. Her heart thumps heavy in her chest and she begins to regret what she said. Maybe she should’ve let him leave to go back to the celebration of their engagement.

“Do you want me to?”

Kylo turns his body fully to Rey and her heart flutters. A rosy color comes across her cheekbones. Aren’t they supposed to wait until after they’ve been married? The church certainly won’t allow anything less.

“Yes.”

Kylo doesn’t waste a second. He grabs Rey’s face and kisses her like there’s no tomorrow. She stumbles a bit—overwhelmed by his sudden dominance but instantaneously adjusts herself. Her hands find their way around his neck and she pulls him closer. He starts pushing them back and in a matter of seconds, they’ve reached the bed.

The kiss is broken and Rey falls back in the silk sheets with a small gasp. Her head is spinning; dizzy from the lack of air as she pants. Kylo crawls on top of her in no time. He reattaches their lips and the hungry make-out session continues. He deepens the kiss and Rey gladly accepts.

Kylo’s hand travels down her waist and hikes her long dress up along with the petticoat underneath. It’s heavy and gets in the way. The cool air hits her skin and she breaks the kiss to speak, panicked.

“I—I’m a virgin,” she stutters. Kylo moves on to kiss her neck and Rey closes her eyes as she enjoys the foreign feeling of euphoria.

“You better be,” he growls, tone teasing but with a hint of a warning.

She wants to kiss him again but settles for the wet trail of kisses he’s leaving down her neck. There’s a feeling in her bones she hasn’t quite felt before.

Lust.

It’s dirty, scandalous, and wrong in so many ways especially when they’re not even married yet. Disgraceful. Ignominious. They should stop.

However, Kylo doesn’t stop and Rey doesn’t want him to. The couple is lost in their own little paradise of exhilaration. Rey moans when Kylo finds her sweet spot and he groans in response. Screw waiting. He wants her _now_.

Their trance is broken when he grabs her sore wrist and she wails as pain shoots up her arm. Kylo immediately withdraws from Rey, startled from her sudden outburst. She pants as she sits up in the bed and he looks at her perturbed.

“Did I hurt you?” he frowns distressed.

“N-No.”

Kylo grabs Rey’s hand and pulls up her long-sleeve and reveals her swollen red skin. He furrows his eyebrows, infuriated someone harmed and bruised his bride.

“What happened?”

Rey hesitates. Is it really worth it? She wasn’t planning on saying anything but on the other hand, she wasn’t planning on ending up on her new bed with the king. Still, a lot has happened already and she doesn’t want to add more fuel to the fire. Poe’s family is ensured to loathe Rey forever if anything were to happen to their son—and what about Rose? The Damerons won’t be able to hurt Rey so they’re going to do the next best thing and target Rose instead. Rey can’t let that happen.

“Rey.” Kylo brushes his thumb over Rey’s hand and his eyes search for hers. He has a hunch but he wants to hear her say it just to be sure. “Who did this to you?” His voice is softer now.

Her voice is quiet while her eyes are still not meeting his. “I think you already know. He was upset about my unrequited feelings for him.”

“I will have him arrested for this.” Kylo tightens his grip on her hand and Rey jerks her head up in dread, her pleading eyes finally meeting his.

“Please, don’t! I’m begging you.”

Kylo looks at her puzzled. She must have her reasons that she’s not yet ready to share with him, and he won’t pressure her. He sighs, giving in to her begging eyes. Raising her hand to meet his lips, he kisses her hand, letting the kiss linger.

“You know I won’t lay a hand on you.”

“I know.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I couldn't make it longer. Next chapter is nothing but smut

Rey doesn’t know what it is that wakes her up. She isn’t quite sure if she’s even slept at all. She had a feeling that her first night in the Black Castle would be rough but she never thought she wouldn’t get any shut-eye.

The bed is softer than her own and the sheets are made of silk. The duvet is warmer than the worn-out blanket she’s used to and the pillows are beyond doubt the most comfortable material she’s ever placed her head on. So why can’t she sleep?

It doesn’t matter how much she tosses and turns, she just can’t fall asleep. Groaning, she sits up, wide awake. Outside, the rain is falling in a pitter-patter and she listens closely to it. Rey stretches her body while looking around the dark chamber. The weather is getting worse and her body jolts in surprise at the first lightning strike followed shortly by rumbling thunder.

Her mind goes straight to her father that’s spending his first night in the dungeons under wretched conditions. Rose is all alone in their family house probably curled up, hugging the blanket tightly to her body. She always hated it when it stormed and Rey isn’t there to comfort her little sister anymore. Maybe Rey can make some arrangements and get Finn to propose to Rose. She knows how much her sister likes Finn and Rose is soon of age to be wed. In that way, she won’t be alone anymore and Finn will take care of her.

Another lighting strikes outside in the darkness. The room is lit up for a brief moment and Rey screams. She could’ve sworn she saw Snoke only a few feet away from the bed when her room lights up. She pants, afraid to stay in her chamber now. Snoke is dead. How is this happening? He’s not in her room. He’s not here. Impatiently, she widens her eyes and looks frantically around in the dark, fearing to miss something.

The chamber lights up for the third time and Snoke is closer now. Rey shrieks and howls from shock. Tumbling and kicking, messing up the sheet and duvet, she scrambles off the bed and runs across the floor, bolting for the door. The cold air hits her exposed skin and she shivers but it doesn’t matter. She just needs to get out.

Her heart beats erratically as she rips the doorknob desperately and the door swings open. Unfortunately, Rey forgets the stairs and loses her footing. She tumbles down the spiral stairs and lands at the bottom with a hard thump.

Rey whines from the shock and cries from the pain. Her head is throbbing, her shoulder aching and she’s pretty sure she twisted her foot at some point. Her ears peak, her body stilling as she hears movement on the stairs as if someone is walking down, slowly, step by step.

Rey panics. She uses her strength to push herself up in a sitting position before she manages to stand, wincing when she places weight on her right foot.

She limps down the long hallway, her mind racing as she tries to remember the path she walked with Kylo. That seems impossible to recall. Everything looks different in the dark. Why does everything look so different?

An eerie and gravelly voice tsk’s behind her and chills run down Rey’s spine. No. It can’t be true. He’s dead. It’s impossible. How is it possible?

Rey stops and slowly spins to face a dark figure at the end of the staircase. It’s just a nightmare. It’s not real. It’s not real! It’s not—

“I told you I can’t be defeated.”

Rey heaves and pants for air, not believing her own eyes. She turns on the foot that isn’t injured and limps hurridly further down the hallway. Snoke’s laughter echoes down the hallway and goes straight into her ears. Tears blurry her vision and they rapidly roll down her cheeks. This is just a nightmare. A livid all too real living nightmare. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

“You useless, pathetic little girl. You think you can run from me?”

Rey feels the ground being removed from her feet and she screams as she’s lifted in the air. In the next second, she’s mercilessly thrown against the brick wall and she falls limply to the cold floor. Rey weeps and sobs loudly. Every ounce of her body hurts and she’s shaking from the cold. Where are the Praetorians Guards? Why isn’t anybody coming?

She can hear every step he takes. Her heart is racing a million miles as she listens to the sounds of his feet, slowly, agonizing slowly, amble closer and closer. He’s going to kill her. This is the time where she wakes up. Why hasn’t she woken up yet?

Rey claws her hands on the cold floor, using her arms to crawl away. Something locks her body in place and paralyzes her limps. Dark energy flows up her body and settles forcibly around her ankles. Rey screams until her voice is hoarse as she’s dragged down the hallway. Cold boney fingers clasps around her throat and squeezes.

That’s when Rey wakes up, screaming in hysterics, she trashes in the bed. It takes a few seconds for her to realize Kylo is in her chamber too, perched on the bed, shushing her gently.

“H-He’s here!” Rey heaves. Kylo shushes her again and raises his hands to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

“No one is here.”

It was just a bad dream—a nightmare. No is getting to her chamber. She’s safely kept away in the Black Castle. The Praetorian Guards watch over the king’s precious fiancée and guards every corner.

“No, _no_ , he is here!”

“Who is?”

“Snoke is here! He wants to kill me!”

Kylo hushes her. He crawls into the bed with her and gathers her up into his arms.

“No one is going to hurt you. I’ll always protect you. I promise.”

Rey slowly calms down. She feels his lips kiss her forehead. At some point, she falls asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally going to be longer but I grew tired of writing it. I was passionate about the story when I first started writing it but my fire slowly died. I know I'm leaving it at an ambiguous ending which is the opposite of what I usually end a story with - a happy ending. Just know that Rey and Kylo are both in love with each other and they end up together.
> 
> Also, S M U T WARNING. The last chapter goes out with a bang!

“My Queen.”

Rey looks behind her to see the king looking down at her. She turns her body to face him fully. The whole day feels like a flat-out blur and Rey can barely keep up. She’s hasn’t fully processed the fact that she’s newlywed and her husband is of royal blood. She’s a queen now. _His_ queen.

“My King.”

A small smile tugs at his lips but is gone as briskly as it came. He leans down to whisper in her ear.

“Go upstairs now. I’ll be there shortly.”

Rey knows it’s her cue to leave the wedding celebration to consummate their marriage. Her stomach’s tied in knots and her body starts shaking. She nods her head and tries to hide her anxiety as she walks away from him.

A maid is waiting for her when she opens the door to the king’s chambers. The maid undoes the buttons on Rey’s wedding dress on her back and helps her in a white satin nightgown. She undoes the beautiful triplet bun and lets her hair fall down. She takes a brush and comb through her hair before braiding it down her shoulder. The maid gives Rey a reassuring smile before she leaves the room.

Alone for the first time tonight, Rey gives herself the freedom to look around the room. The king’s chamber is the biggest bedroom she’s seen in the Black Castle. The bed is king-sized with black sating sheets and pillows. On each side of the bed is mounted a candle to the wall, the light flickering a soft orange. Near the window is a shelf with various books. Rey stands to her feet to look at the book covers, her fingers lightly tracing the spines.

Letting out a shaky breath she notices her fingers being unable to stop moving. She looks down at her other hand that’s shaking equally. Biting her bottom lip, she wonders what she will have to preoccupy her mind with as she’s waiting for Kylo to arrive.

The waiting is agony and she even considers fleeing out the prodigious window. They might be married but if the wedding is not consummated then the marriage will be annulled. She can leave now and never come back. It’s not too late.

The celebration is still going strong with people chatting and being past the point of tipsy from drinking too much wine. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves unaware of the queen plotting to run away.

Rey turns her head the moment the door is opened. The king takes long but slow strides toward her. He can tell how nervous she is by the look in her eyes. The tension is remotely awkward between them since none of them really knows how to take it to the next step.

Kylo lifts his hand and uses his index finger to tilt Rey’s head upwards, their eyes meeting.

“Nervous?”

“No.”

She bites her bottom lip to hide her obvious lie. He takes a hold of her shoulders, one hand on each side. He can feel her body trembling and how she’s fighting to hide it.

“Don’t lie to me. I can tell when you are.” Kylo lets his hands go up and down her arms in a comforting manner. The meaning behind it is sweet and to some point helping to ease her nerves. “How are you feeling?”

Rey doesn’t want to admit her feelings out loud in fear of upsetting him, but she can’t keep acting as if everything is fine.

“Terrified.” Her voice is smaller than she intends it to be. Kylo’s features soften by her final confession. “Don’t be.”

He takes a step towards her to close the gap between them and she instinctively takes a step back. Not liking this his features harden slightly and Rey fears she might’ve upset him.

“Do I frighten you?”

He takes a step toward her again and she backs away.

“You intimidate me,” she breathes out.

“Why?” He narrows his eyes as they continue this chasing game.

“No matter what, I will always be beneath you.”

Rey hints to his status as being the king and she simply being the queen but the appearing smirk on his lips tell he has something else on his mind. Rey feels the back of her knees hit something hard and she knows they’ve reached the bed.

“I hope so.”

There’s a tease in his tone and a glint in his eye. Without warning, he gives her shoulders a light push and she falls back on the bed with a gasp. As he kicks off his leather shoes and takes off his dark blue hose jacket, she crawls further up the bed.

“Where are you going?” Kylo muses as he grabs her by the ankles and drags her to him, her nightgown hiking up her bare legs. He wastes no time in crawling on top of her and Rey is bewildered to feel his bodyweight pressing her down again.

Her body’s still trembling especially when he places his hand on her thigh and hikes her nightgown up further. Rey’s smooth skin is warm against his hand and he revels in the touch.

Kylo leans down so their faces are barely touching. His lips hover over her lips. “Stop shaking,” he mutters.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers softly.

He removes his hand from her leg and lifts it to her cheek, caressing her skin. He takes her breath away by capturing her lips with his. Somehow the action makes her relax to some point. His lips are soft and she finds herself not wanting it to end. He’s patient with her and she knows it.

Kylo breaks their kiss to plant small kisses down her collar. Rey’s hands are by her sides, not really sure what to do with herself. Her knuckles are turning white from how harsh she’s clenching the black sheet.

“You are allowed to touch me, you know,” he muses, sensing her uncertainty.

“Oh.”

He gently removes her hands from the sheet and places them around his neck, pulling them closer together. One of her hands fist his white tunic while the other rake through his dark hair with her fingers. Kylo lets his body sink entirely down on Rey, trapping her completely. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and inhales her sweet scent.

“Now tell me,” he whispers seductively in her ear—“what do I have to do to make you relax?” He nibbles gently on her earlobe and she shudders. While distracted, he shoves a hand between her legs and her body jolts in surprise.

“T-That’s good,” Rey gasps.

“Yeah?” he muses satisfied with her reaction. He plants wet kisses down her neck while he’s working wonders between her legs. Her body trembles again but for a different reason. A small whimper escapes her lips and is quickly followed by a moan. The sounds she makes are pleasant music to Kylo’s ears. He wants to rip the nightgown off her and take her right at the moment. He removes his hand from her legs thinking she is wet enough for him.

Lifting himself from her, he throws his white tunic over his head. Rey’s mouth forms an ‘o’ as she admires his muscular body. She wants to run her hands over his arms and feel his abs but restrains herself from doing so. Kylo removes his black trousers and tosses them somewhere to the floor.

He plays with the buttons on Rey’s white satin nightgown. “May I?” he coos as she nods. He wastes no time in unbuttoning the front, her breasts coming into view. The sight makes him more aroused. Rey lifts her arms above her head as he helps to get the nightgown fully off her.

Kylo bends Rey’s legs to make better room for himself as he lines himself up. She quivers when she feels his tip at her entrance. He looks into her eyes as if asking for permission, pleased when she nods to tell she is ready. He slowly pushes himself inside of her, the king finally claiming his queen.

Rey shuts her eyes closed, her eyes squinting in pain. She bites down on Kylo’s shoulder without further thought, uttering a soft whimper. Kylo can feel every muscle in her body tightening. He waits patiently for her to relax before starting a soft pace. He gives her forehead a sweet kiss and intertwines one of his hands with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The pain in Rey’s lower region finally starts to fade and she finds herself relaxing for the first time tonight. Kylo growls lowly, enjoying the sweet sounds from her mouth. She hooks a leg around his waist and the action makes him hit her in a different spot. She’s a moaning mess underneath him as she’s lost in euphoria, rocking her hips in a steady beat with him.

Rey lets her head fall to the side and Kylo takes the opportunity to leave a few kisses down her neck. He untangles their intertwined hands to place a finger on her chin to tilt her head back. She stares into his eyes as her head rocks back and forth on the mattress.

Kylo captures Rey’s lips again in a sloppy kiss. She moans against his lips as she clenches around him, her nails scratching down his back. Kylo’s moves begin to get sloppier as he’s nearing his orgasm. Rey comes undone underneath him and he soon follows her, riding out their high together.

Exhausted, he collapses on top of her body, squeezing her breasts to his chest in the process. He rests his head in the crook of her neck while they both catch their breath.

The moment Kylo withdraws from her body, she immediately feels cold where his heat warmed her skin. Not for long though as he instantly drapes his arms around her naked waist and scoops her up in his chest. Rey turns her body around so she is laying on his naked chest, her chest still going up and down from their earlier workout.

“Did I do that?” she asks looking at the bitemark on his shoulder. He looks down at where she’s looking and hums in agreement. “Sorry,” she breathes out flustered. Kylo kisses her forehead to tell her it’s fine. Rey lies her head down on his chest, one of her arms draped over his stomach. She enjoys his hand stroking her back, softly going up and down.

Rey wonders if they’re going to stay this way until they fall asleep or if they have to go back to their wedding celebration that is still going on outside. She shakes the thought out of her mind thinking she’s ridiculous for even thinking of leaving the room. She doubts she’s even capable of walking. For some weird reason Rey doesn’t want to leave the bedroom and she finds herself enjoying their position.

Maybe being married to Kylo isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
